


Spoken The Words

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Necromancy, Regret, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: He had drawn the circle meticulously, copying everything he had seen in the book he never should have opened. He had painted the signs, spoken the words, cried the tears, and finally, shed his own blood to conclude the spell.





	Spoken The Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anth (antheeia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheeia/gifts).

In the beginning, he was almost sure the ripples in the air were just his imagination or a draft in the damp cellar. Oh, theoretically he knew his spell should work. He had drawn the circle meticulously, copying everything he had seen in the book he never should have opened. He had painted the signs, spoken the words, cried the tears, and finally, shed his own blood to conclude the spell. The cut in his left palm throbbed slightly but he paid it no mind. 

Practically, it was much harder to believe his lover would really come back to him. He would be able to speak to him, embrace him, maybe kiss him one final time… The thought blocked out any other. What was a bit of discomfort when compared to true love? He was torn between anticipation, nausea and the fierce desire to take his words back, a desire that was of course entirely impossible.

Once spoken, a spell was spoken, he knew well, and so he could only wait and observe. He knew the faint shimmer in the circle could not be moonlight, not in the windowless room he had chosen for exactly that reason. Something as clear and pure as the white rays would cause his spell to fail. He held his breath while his heart beat frantically in the darkness, trying hard not to think too hard about what the necessity to flee from purity meant, what it said about him and his decisions. He knew he had no right to regret anything.

Not even a candle illuminated the magical circle, he had extinguished the light after nervously checking all the glyphs and sigils one last time, knowing that any mistake would surely be fatal. Some things were meant to be done in darkness. And still, he could not deny there was something in the circle, something that shimmered and flowed, coalesced and flowed apart again.

Maybe he had made a horrible mistake already. He knew his heart should have recognized the love of his life much earlier, not just when the light already formed a distinctly human shape, when he recognized features like the unmistakable posture of his lover’s feet, the shape of his face, his nose, his chin, and finally, when everything else had already taken form, his lover’s eyes looking directly into his soul. He shivered.

His lover was as beautiful as always, and that was maybe the worst thing of all. A pale thing was his lover now, made of unnatural light and shadows, colorless and faint, quiet as he’d never been in life, yet recognizably himself. His lover’s gait was the same when he walked the circle’s perimeter, and his smile, oh, his smile, cold and distant and still so inviting… In his one hand, his lover held the pale shadowy version of a knife, while gesturing to him with the other, beckoning him closer. 

The smile alone had been worth it, he thought. All the fear and all the pain were gone, not important anymore. So were his regrets that, despite everything, had been lurking in a corner of his mind. Nothing mattered anymore but his lover’s beautiful smile. “You will have your revenge”, he whispered. “That, at least, you deserve.” Smiling, with his head held high, he stepped into the circle.


End file.
